idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem
Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem is a 3D platformer game developed by Eurocom and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is not only the second Collin the Speedy Boy to be in 3D, but it is also the first ever Collin the Speedy Boy with the modern designs. The game was released on the PlayStation, Nintendo 64 and PC on January 2001, while the GameCube and PlayStation 2 versions came out the following year. A Xbox version was released a year later. On 2011, a version for the Xbox 360 was released via Xbox Live Arcade. An enhanced remaster being developed by Traveller's Tales, being titled Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: Refueled, is slated to be released on November 15th, 2019 for the Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Synopsis After Bryte's latest plan turns the FingerTown citizens into Finger statues, Collin must save them all and defeat Bryte once and for all. Characters Productions In 1998, when Collin and The Swift of Light was released, Warner Bros. was ready to do a 3D CTSB game Music The music for the game is being handled by TBD. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to both 40 Winks ''and ''Spyro the Dragon video game with elements from Sonic Adventure. The N64 version of the game required a Controller Pak to save data (similar to Baylee). Having a Expansion Pak is required, being the only third-party N64 game to require the Expansion Pak. Instead of the usual Expansion Pak screen, if you don't have a Expansion pak inserted, you can see Collin (making a not amused face) with the text saying "Sorry. You need the Expansion Pak in order to play this game. In a meantime, until you can get it and insert it, play some other games!" with Collin's voiceover saying the same thing in times. The game is compatable with the Rumble Pak, so you will see the message that says "Please insert a Rumble Pak now if you want to play with it!" every time you enter the game. The possible reason for the Expansion Pak requisition on the N64 version is probably because of the smooth animation of the characters similar to the Spyro series. The main objectives of the game is to save Fingers after being stone-ified by Bryte, as there are about 5 in every level except for the boss levels, which only has one Finger to be rescued, leaving up to the total of 136 Fingers, however. You can also rescue key people, so you can save others that aren't Fingers, but there are only one in the levels of each hubworld. You can go to levels via portals. Levels * FingerTown (Hubworld) ** Beach Coast ** Dino Forest ** Tiki Volcano ** Aquatic Castle ** Sunny Highway (race level) ** Nasty Minotaur (boss) * Fire and Ice (Hubworld) ** Icy Mountains ** Roman Colossus ** Fire Themepark ** Casino Palace ** Sunset Park ** Tropical Savanna ** Mix Highway (race level) ** Flame Dog (boss) * Nightmare City (Hubworld) ** Scary Metero ** Werewolf Cliff ** Zombie Hill ** Horror Highway (race level) ** The Grand Storm (boss) * Myth Nights (Hubworld) ** Minotaur Caverns ** Face Paint City ** Siren Shores ** Dragon Castle ** Famboo Ocean ** Legend Highway (race level) ** Zane the Face Paint (boss) * Elefish Cave (Hubworld) ** Thunder Escape ** Night Peaks ** Tornado Morning ** Oil Harbor ** The Elefish King (boss) ** Bryte/The Big Mecha Bryte (final boss) * FingerTown Beach (only if you clear the game 100% or if you make 100% after you beated the game) Voice Cast * David Kaufman as Collin the Speedy Boy; Cooper Elledge * Rob Paulsen as Tommy the Opossum * Joe Alaskey as Trent Wright; Flappy McFinger; Eli; Fang Suckle; Zane the Face Paint * Jess Harnell as WesDragon; the Elefish King * Tress MacNeille as Teary Bryte Eyed Cancelled sequel In 2001, a month after CTSB 3D was released, Eurocom and Warner Bros. planned a sequel to Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem that was to be titled Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: Zane's Revenge and was to feature Zane the Face Paint as the main antagonist. However, despite the game being complete, it was cancelled for a unknown reason. There was to be 60 worlds including 6 hubworlds with one of them being a angel/Face Paint themed world and a Sci-Fi space/dinosaur level. However, since Traveller's Tales announced they are remaking the game, the company expressed interest in making the sequel good as new and release it. However, due to an announcement stating that there will be no more CTSB games after 2021, it was scraped once again, this time for good. Remake Controversies One enemy representing Racism (reserved for DonaldoC1997) Trivia * This is the first Collin the Speedy Boy game to be developed by Eurocom, and continued to develop games (with a noticeable exception of Flappy: The Protector of AnimalWorld, which was developed by Rare) until 2012, where Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment itself developed the remainder of games and Avalanche Software developing the games since 2017 while Traveller's Tales developed the remake and LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game. * This is Kristina, Mattie and Halie's debut. * Similar to the cancelled Sonic Xtreme, this game had a very huge promotion, this list explains on the promotions of the game. (Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem/Promotions). ** One of the promotions had some bizarre promotions. * This game received a bundle for PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Gamecube back in 2002. The GameCube bundle has the Speed of Light Blue console (which is Cyan) and the game itself while the PlayStation 2 bundle has the console decorated with Collin the Speedy Boy objects and the game itself. The Xbox Bundle with the game would later be released in 2003 with the Xbox being colored transparent light blue and the game itself inside the bundle. ** It is also the second time that PS2 had a CTSB-themed bundle, after the 2000-2001 Totino's pizza-exclusive PS2 CTSB-themed console. Unlike the first, this wasn't as rare. * This is the last known Collin the Speedy Boy game to feature Bryte as a final boss. * With a total playtime of 8 hours and 36 minutes for 100%, this was the longest Collin the Speedy Boy game until it was surprassed by future CTSB games. * This game was planned to have a Steam release, but due to the announcement of its 2019 remake, they cancelled the release and have the remake release instead.